heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2006-04-11. LiveJournal activity, by Blonde Cecile
Blonde_Cecile, 11/04/2006 10:41 PM :I don't know if anyone over here is familiar with the Hey Arnold LiveJournal group, but there's been a bit of activity over there. I recently posted a HA Word Puzzle here: http://community.livejournal.com/hey_arnold/10594.html#cutid1 And monkeynucleosis came up with the fun question: "What are a few of your favorite Hey Arnold! quotes?" here: http://community.livejournal.com/hey_arnold/10796.html You don't have to have a LJ to post over there, btw, so feel free to drop by! : ---- Cool, 12/04/2006 9:00 PM :Yeah, I never payed any attention to that place since it was so dead - heck, the last post at the bottom of the first page is from Feb 2005! :Finally, someone did a video montage for HA!! I have one for The Weekenders series dedicated to Lor and Tino. This video was okay, though I don't care for the poppy type teeny bop song - I don't even know this artist and I know alot of music going back 30 years. Seems like another disposable pop artist that won't be remembered 10 years from now cause they really don't have any talent. She's like an Avril Lavgine rip-off. Plus - some of the clips ran too long. They have to be fast and in-sync with the song. :All I can say - good video, but it needs a better song choice - there are HUNDREDS of good H&A songs going back 25-30 years. Check the songs listed at this site, google around, etc, etc. Can't think of any GOOD ones right now - altough when a certian song comes on the radio I'll think it to be a good A&H tune right away. Right now I'm drawing blanks. Maybe Def Leppard's "Hysteria" from 1987? Check out the lyrics... :Out of touch, out of reach yeah You could try to get closer to me I'm in love, I'm in deep, yeah Hypnotized, I'm shakin' to my knees I gotta know tonight, if you're alone tonight Can't stop this feeling, can't stop this fire I get hysterical, hysteria Oh can you feel it,(Oh can you feel it) Do you believe it, (Do you believe it) It's such a magical, mysteria When you get that feelin',(When you get that feelin') Better start believin,(Better start believin') Cause it's a miracle, oh say you will, ooh babe Hysteria when you're near Out of me, into you yeah You could hide it's just a one way street Oh I believe I'm in you, yeah Open wide, that's right, Take me off my feet Oh, believe in me I gotta know tonight, if you're alone tonight Can't stop this feelin', can't stop this fire I get hysterical, hysteria Oh can you feel it,(Oh can you feel it) Do you believe it, (Do you believe it) It's such a magical, mysteria When you get that feelin',(When you get that feelin') Better start believin,(Better start believin') Cause it's a miracle, oh say you will, ooh babe Hysteria when you're near Come on I gotta know tonight, if you're alone tonight Can't stop this feelin', can't stop this fire I get hysterical, hysteria Oh can you feel it,(Oh can you feel it) Do you believe it, (Do you believe it) It's such a magical, mysteria When you get that feelin',(When you get that feelin') Better start believin,(Better start believin') Cause it's a miracle, oh say you will, ooh babe Oh can you feel it,(Oh can you feel it) Do you believe it, (Do you believe it) It's such a magical, mysteria When you get that feelin',(When you get that feelin') Better start believin,(Better start believin') Better start believin' 'Cos it's a miracle, oh, say you will Oh babe, say you will Get closer to me Get closer baby Closer, get closer Closer to me :Stephen : ---- Blonde_Cecile, 13/04/2006 1:21 AM :I'm so glad that group has gotten a bit of attention lately - I'm definitely going to help and try to keep it that way. I agree that the video wasn't all that, but it was fun nevertheless. And I have to say, in comparison to some of my first vids, it was pretty good. Making them can be hard! I think elvenmoon just needs a bit more practice, that's all :). Personally, I thought the song choice was decent enough (probably because I'm somewhat familiar with the song and always related it to Helga/Arnold anyway) but yes, there are many other songs. I relate songs to Hey Arnold all the time, too. I'd like to make a Hey Arnold vid sometime, but I've got too many others in the process right now. My poor hard drive can't handle any more ^-^. Someday, I will! You'll have to look elsewhere for someone to do a "Hysteria" vid, though - I don't do 80's music! Lol! Call me crazy, but I just don't get most 80's music. All keyboards and wild lyrics and frizzy hair - what were they thinking? XD Though I can't deny how fitting those lyrics are. ;) -BC